


Bullshit

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees the bullshit tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullshit

Harry was curled on the sofa under the heavy duvet as he waited for Louis to come back. He sniffed into the empty air, the sound slightly echoing in the big room. It was evident the singer had been crying, tear tracks still fresh on his face, several still falling every few minutes. He had been waiting for an hour and 13 minutes, exactly how long it had been since his supposed best friend had tweeted. 

He only had to wait another 20 minutes before he heard the tell-tale click of the door opening. A few seconds later Louis was standing barefoot in front of him, shrugging his jacket off.

“Hey Haz,” Louis said turning to face him, “what’s wrong?” he rushed to the couch, sitting next to Harry and reaching out to hold him but the second his fingers made contact Harry flinched away from the other boy. 

“What’s wrong,” Harry laughed humorlessly, “like you don’t know,” Harry’s voice was not loud as expected but was actually quite quiet, practically whispering the words.

“I don’t though,” Louis was upset that Harry was treating him like this. He hadn’t done anything. At his words Harry picked up his phone that had been open to the same tweet for the past hour and 37 minutes.

“How’s this, Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard,” Harry recited.

“That’s what you’re upset over? Why? I didn’t do anything wrong!” Harry scoffed as Louis yelled at him.

“Because you called us bullshit! Why did you have to tweet that girl? She didn’t say it to you, she just tweeted freely and now she’s getting death threats! Why is it such a big deal? It makes you sound like a homophobic twat. Would us being in a relationship really be that horrible of an idea to you?” Harry’s voice had risen until the final sentence where his voice dropped to a whisper. 

“Harry-” but Harry cut him off before he could finish.

“And you’re family! You’ve got Daisy and Phoebe telling people it’s not real! Why should they care? They’re eight!” 

“Harry look-” but he was cut off again.

“And does it matter if a group of girls on Tumblr think we’re together! If you’re happy with Eleanor than just be happy with her! And-” this time Harry was the one who was cut off.

“Shut up!” Louis screeched before the taller of the two could continue, “I did it because I’m tired of them sending hate to her, okay! Those Tumblr girls send hate-”

“They don’t,” Harry interrupted.

“Excuse me?” Louis sighed.

“Most of the Larry shippers are sweet girls who have never sent hate to anyone because of the Elounor shippers send hate to them. Girls have killed themselves over hate for shipping us,” Harry paused, “And that whole thing about blocking the people who badmouth the ones you love? That’s bullshit. Those people who worship the ground your girlfriend walk on, they tried to trend ‘Harrygodie’ and ‘ElsbetterthanHarry.’ I didn’t see you block them so I guess you just don’t care about me do you?”

“Harry of course I care about you. I didn’t know-” but Harry interrupted once more.

“Girls starve themselves because they want to look like your girlfriend.”

“I didn’t know that,” Louis’ voice was small, guilty. 

“I can’t be around you right now,” Harry slipped past him and out the door. Louis stood there in shock at what Harry had just told him. He needed to fix this. And fast. 

An hour later he was set up, the laptop ready to go in front of him. He pressed the start twitcam button and took a deep breath. He already had over 20,000 viewers.

“Hey guys, I know I haven’t done one of these in a while and I’m sorry about that. But that is not what this is about. This is about my latest tweets. First, the one about Larry Stylinson, it’s not bullshit, okay. No, we’re not together but that was very rude and of me to seek out that girl and tweet her when she didn’t mention me. It was also rude to Harry because he is my best friend and I do love him,” Louis hoped that Harry was watching. “Now Eleanor, I understand that not all of you like her and you don’t have to. It has come to my attention that some people have been sending death threats to Larry shippers. That is never okay. Ever. No one deserves to die because of something they believe in. 

“I also learned that girls have been starving themselves to look like Eleanor. You never need to do that. You are all beautiful and are amazing just the way you are. Lastly,” Louis took a deep breath; even though he had gotten management’s okay he was still nervous, “You’re all right. I’m not in a relationship with Eleanor Calder. I’m not in any relationship. I’m not in a relationship because, well, I’m gay and in love with my best friend. 

“Harry, I hope you’re watching this because I love you. I’ve always loved you but I was too scared to tell you because I can’t lose you. However, I didn’t think I had a choice with my tweet. Please come home, love,” he signed off and closed the laptop, setting it on the bedside table before lying down in Harry’s bed, drowning in the scent of the younger boy.  
Not ten minutes later a frantic Harry Styles was bursting through the door to his shared flat, searching for his best friend. 

“Louis!” but he didn’t respond. He ran through the house slamming doors when he didn’t find who he was looking for. Harry was just about to give up and just fall asleep when he looked on his bed and there, cocooned in his blankets, was Louis Tomlinson. “Louis? Boobear? Please wake up. We need to talk. Wake up,” Harry whispered into the other boy’s ear. When Louis awoke three seconds later he had no idea what was going on. He did know the boy he was in love with was two centimeters away from his face and before he knew what was happening, he threw his arms around the younger boy and buried his face in the curly-haired boy’s neck. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I love you so-” Louis sobbed, wetting the side of Harry’s neck, shaking. 

“Hey Louis, stop it, I love you too,” Harry said causing Louis to pull back. 

“You do?” he sounded genuinely surprised.

“Of course I do, Boo. How could I not? You’re perfect,” Harry smiled at the smaller boy before lowering his head and pressing his lips softly to Louis’. The kiss was gentle, just a dainty press of the lips. At least it was before Harry slid his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip asking for entrance. Louis opened his mouth, loving the feeling of Harry’s warm tongue against his own. Louis pulled Harry closer, close enough that Harry’s arm gave out and he crashed into Louis, both of them falling onto the bed. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, attempting to do the impossible and bring the other boy closer.  
As Louis pushed even farther into Harry’s mouth he rolled his hips up into Harry’s, the green-eyed boy froze. Louis felt him tense and stopped as well, pulling away only slightly. 

“What’s wrong Hazza? Louis was breathless and Harry took a second to decipher what was said. 

“Not yet. I want it to special,” he concluded staring into Louis’ eyes.

“It will be spec-”

“No Louis, not tonight,” Harry rolled them over so they were lying on their sides, pulling each other closer to where their noses were touching and their hot breath ghosting each other’s lips. 

“I do love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com


End file.
